Peaceful? Yeah Right
by JuJu-chan the Vampire
Summary: So, long story short, Julianni Annalise Anderson is Jesse Anderson's sister, but also Jaden Yuki's cousin. Doesn't that cause a problem if Jesse likes Jaden? Eh, their problem, not mine. SPIRITSHIPPING, NO LIKE, NO READ. Others, please enjoy.
1. And So It Begins

It was a dark and stormy night, years after Jaden, Jesse and the lot had graduated Duel Academy; the pop tarts had just popped out of the toaster. Unfortunately, Julie was hovering over the toaster, and when the pop tarts popped out they startled her.

All of a sudden the telephone rang. "Hello?" Megan answered.

The voice on the other line replied "Is Julie home?" The voice was familiar yet oddly unknown.

"Who is this?" Megan asked the strange person on the other line.

"Just hand the phone to Julie or bad things will happen; now hurry there isn't much time left!" Megan handed the phone to the other girl.

"Hello? Who is this?" Julie asked the person.

"This is your brother, Jesse. It's about our mother….. Your real mother."

She just stood there, open-mouthed. "My real mom? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just come outside, I'll be waiting for you."

Julie walked beside Megan and told her what was going on, and they both stepped outside. A young adult stood there; he was beautiful: spiky, teal hair and green-blue eyes, skinny jeans with a black Bauhaus t-shirt and Doc Marten shoes. "Who's your friend?" Jesse said.

"Oh, that's Megan." Julie said to her brother. Megan was in awe of the gorgeous guy she had her eyes laid upon. She was wearing her black dress with fishnet and combat boots adored with a bat necklace and black rubber bracelets. "H-hello" Megan said shyly. You could tell it was love at first sight for her, as you see she was the only dark (gothic) person in the dull prep filled town of Domino City, and seeing someone of her own type sent her into total awe.

"Hey, gorgeous. So Julie, about our mother . . . I found out what happened to her."

"What . . . what happened to her? Jesse, please, I need to know…" Julie was having a flashback, one that happened when she was 3, and she saw her mom being taken away from their home. "Julie? Hey Julie, can you hear me?"

At that exact moment, she came back. "What, did you say something?"

Jesse answered, "Yeah, so do you remember?"

"Yeah…yeah I remember. She was taken from me. It was about 16 years ago." Julie couldn't believe she could remember so well.

"Well, I found her. Give me your hand," he said.

"You know, I wish that was me doing that." Megan whispered in her ear. Just then, after Jesse had Julie's hand, she began to see a figure. The figure was wearing a dark cloak, concealing the face. The person was going into an alley, and then they took they're hood off, and revealed a face with many scars and bruises. Then the image disappeared. "Was that her? My mom…."

* * *

She was taken to a village of cruelty, and she was told that her daughter had to be brought to the village too. The mom said no, and they whipped the mother for her non-obedient behavior. As she was getting beaten she told her daughter to run and find the village from which she was born, so that she would be safe. The mother said that if she survived she would come back to her village and be reunited with her beloved daughter. Unfortunately years went by and her daughter never saw or heard from her mother again. Julie knew that her mother had not made it. She was very grateful that her mother had saved her life, for that she owed everything. Now 16 years later Julie finally discovered what had happened to her and Jesse's mom. Now it had all came clear to her.

* * *

Soon they went inside. "Sit down, and make yourself comfy." Megan said.

"I'm going to make some lunch." Julie offered. Before she got into the kitchen, the room went dark.

"What was that?" Jesse asked.

Suddenly, there was a slamming sound. Someone came in and said, "You're all coming with me."

"Why would we do that?" Jesse asked the stranger.

"I don't think you have a choice." he said. There was a sudden flash, and everyone was knocked to the ground.

"Megan…" Julie said slowly, "I'm sorry….

* * *

The next thing Julie knew, she was in a dark room; it was almost like a cell. "Where am I…?" Julie muttered to herself. Then she realized that she was alone. "Megan…..Jesse? Anyone?" Julie was wondering what had happened to them.

* * *

In a cell down the hall, Megan lay there unconscious. Then she faintly heard a cry. It went- Hello? Is anyone out there? "What is that?" Megan thought wearily. "It's coming from over there…" She stood up, and she walked over to the door. "Hello? Julie? Jesse? You guys there?" She was so exhausted; she started to fall down.

* * *

Jesse was already up. He was looking around for a way to get to Julie. "Julie? Hello?" he said.

He heard a faint reply, "I'm scared J-Jesse…."

He knew that voice.

"Julie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I think so. But it's so c-cold in here."

* * *

Megan was picking at the lock in her cell with the end of her bat's wing on her necklace, and, finally, she unlocked it. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "Julie, hold on." She came in front of Julie's cell and undid the lock. "There you go. Now let's go find Jesse, but first, let's wrap my jacket around you." Megan told Julie.

"T-thanks Megan. You're a real p-pal." Julie said, chattering. Then they set out walking toward Jesse. "You k-know Megan, I'm s-sorry I got you into this m-mess." she apologized.

"It's okay. I mean, I've always wanted to go on this kind of adventure." Megan said. They both laughed.

"Hey, look. There's a door over there. And it looks like there's someone in there." Julie said. We went to check it out, and we found the cell door unlocked, with Jesse on the ground. "Jesse!" they both cried. He was unconscious.

"Where….where am I?" Jesse wondered when he came to not too long after. Then he saw Julie and Megan next to him; looking at him.

"Hey, look, he's awake." Megan said. The girls looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What happened?" Jesse asked them.

"Well, that's what we want to know." Julie said.

Jesse started to tell them about what happened. "There were these guys, I think they had an idea of who I was, because they said I was a magical being and that I should stay with them and protect them. I said that I couldn't, and I guess they overreacted, because they got all mad and beat me down." he explained.

"A magical being? What did they mean by that?" Megan asked the siblings.

Julie looked at her brother; he nodded. "Well, I have been keeping secrets from you, Megan." Julie said. "I have these powers, and me and Jesse are being hunted because of that one fact."

Megan couldn't believe it. Her own best friend had powers?

"See my arm?" Julie said. She rolled up her sleeve to show a marking of a black and white dragon.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" Megan asked.

"The truth is, I don't know. I guess I was born with it." she told her.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, it's really weird, but I'm beginning to think that it is the source of all of the bad things that happen to me and Jesse." Julie said. She had never told anyone but Jesse this before, and now she was telling an outsider everything.

After Megan took in everything, she tried to make it make sense.

"You see, I try to keep it covered, so people don't know that I'm THAT person." Julie tried to explain to her.

"Julie's just trying to say that people would try to drain the power from her mark if they knew it was her." Jesse said, trying to clear things.

"Anyway, let's get out. Brace yourself." The blunette said. She concentrated and teleported the three of them out of there. Soon we were at the apartment. Everyone was on the ground, AGAIN. Jesse opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey, Julie, you alright?" he asked his sister.

Then, Megan woke up, "Huh, what happened?" she wondered.

Jesse didn't answer because he was worried about Julie. "Oh, this doesn't look good. Julie hasn't gotten up yet, and usually she is by now. I think that her power has been drained." Jesse said. The said girl moaned.

She was thinking about saving us more than she was about saving herself, Jesse thought. "We have to go inside before anyone sees." Jesse said. He and Megan helped her best friend inside, but not before someone got stopped behind a wall and observed the scene. "Hehehe, now I know where you've been all this time, Julianni Annalise Anderson." a stranger mumbled.

* * *

Back at the house, Megan started humming a song while she sat next to Julie.

"How's she looking?" Jesse asked Megan.

"Well, she hasn't woken up yet. Her fever's gone down, though." Megan answered.

"Well, that's good. At least we got out safely." Jesse was thankful that his sister had used up the last bit of my power to save him. _Wow_, Jesse thought, _I didn't know Julie cared about me that much. Well, I am her brother, so, yeah. _

"Hey, she's waking up!" Megan said. Jesse came over.

"Huh, what…what's going on? What happened?" Julie asked softly.

"You're okay now, and that's all that matters." Megan said.

Later that day, Megan and Julie were out back watering some flowers. Megan was humming. "What'cha humming there, Megan?" the bluenette asked her.

"Nothing." she said.

Just then, the girls heard a noise. "What was that?!" they asked in unison.

_ Wait,_ Julie thought, _that might've been Jesse!_

The two raced inside, only to find that it was too late. A cloaked figure was standing over Jesse, who was on the floor.

"Who are you? What have you done to him?" Julie asked the person, getting a feeling she knew him.

"Why would you need to know?" the stranger asked, as if trying to intimidate her.

"Because that's her brother and that's all you need to know." the black-haired girl said to him.

"What is your name?" the bluenette asked the stranger.

"If I told you, you would be surprised." the person said. "But if you really want to know, I'll tell you." He removed his hood, and revealed a face that was familiar to Julie.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You're Jaden!" she exclaimed. Julie had not seen her cousin in a long time.

She stared at Jaden, wondering why he'd done whatever he did to Jesse.

Jesse groaned, alerting the others of his presence at last. He looked like he was okay.

Julie smiled at her brother and helped him up. As she hugged him, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. _A . . . vision?_ she thought.

* * *

She saw Jaden, looking a little darker and evil, completely the opposite of his normal caring attitude. He had much different clothing on, like something a king would wear, or a powerful knight. He stood confidently, as a girl who resembled Megan stood behind him wearing shackles.

* * *

The vision abruptly ended as a painful shock coursed through her head. She internally winced, and released Jesse from her hug.

Later that day, the four went to a pizza parlor for dinner. Julie was still worried about what she saw, and the others were worried about her. "Hey, Julie, are you feeling okay?" Megan asked her friend and roommate.

"Yeah, I'm okay…." she said. _Am I really?_ Julianni asked herself. _Maybe I should drop the subject from my thoughts._

"Alright, I think that I should go now. Oh, I have nowhere to go." Jaden said sadly.

"Hey, you can stay with us." Megan offered. "You too, John, if you don't already have a place to stay." _Please say yes, please say yes Jesse,_ Megan's face was saying.

"Actually, I don't have anywhere to go either. I came here from a couple towns over, so I think I'll stay." he said.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Megan." Jaden said.

_I hope this turns out okay,_ the two girls thought.

* * *

The girls didn't know why Jesse was on the floor when Jaden first made his appearance known. He had come through the front door like anyone would, and his first sight was a shirtless Jesse. Jaden's cheeks had flushed slightly as he approached his old love. When Jesse had turned to see who opened the door, for Jaden couldn't fool Jesse's trained ears, he had been surprised. The two men were now the same height, Jesse seeming taller because of the way his teal hair spiked. Jesse had lost it and hugged Jaden because he had missed him. Why were they separated, you may be wondering, if they were together before? Well, Jesse had to find the truth about his mother for his sister, and Jaden had to do something he hadn't shared with anyone. Jaden had pushed Jesse off of him, annoyed, causing Jesse to fall ungracefully onto the floor. Now the said bluenette hadn't been hurt or anything, he was just laying with his eyes closed. He was shocked; his little Jaden had just pushed him off like he was some kind of food other than fried shrimp!

Jaden hadn't wanted to just push Jesse off, not when they were old lovers. But with all that he'd been through recently, trying to get his act together so Haou wouldn't come back, he'd been a little stressed.

That's when the girls had come in, and, you know the story from there.

Megan better not get her hopes up, she's competing against the number one duelist of all the Duel Academy graduates, Jaden Yuki.


	2. The Vision Came True, No Duh

They all fell asleep quick when the gang returned to the apartment. Even though Julie was asleep, she could sense that something was coming; call it a part of her seer abilities, if you will. She forced herself awake to find out what that was. _What is that_, the bluenette thought. She silently walked over to the window. "Whoa, what is that?" Julie whispered.

"Julie, what are you doing?" Jesse asked his sister, still half asleep.

"Jesse, be quiet. There's someone out there, probably trying to find us." his sister said quietly. She listened through the wall to outside then said, "Quick! Act asleep!"

Sure enough, there was someone trying to find the siblings. "Ugh, where is the girl?" the person said.

_Good thing he was quiet_, Julie thought.

Soon, he left. Then the bluenettes got up. "Whoa, Julie. Your powers are amazing sometimes." Jesse said.

"We should go back to sleep. 'Night," his sister said sleepily.

"Night," Jesse said before laying back down on the recliner.

In the morning, Julianni was the first to get up. She was still thinking about what happened earlier that morning. She got dressed, hoping to forget all about that mess, and made breakfast. She looked back into the living room, but to her surprise, Jaden wasn't there.

"Huh? Where's Jaden? I could've sworn he was here a minute ago." she asked herself. The said bluenette walked out the door to look for him. _There he is,_ she thought. Jaden was staring at the street, as if he was deep in thought.

"Hey Jay, what are you doing?" Julie asked her cousin.

It took him a minute to realize what was going on. "Oh, nothing, Julie." he said.

"Look, Jaden, I need to talk to you."

The two sat down on the curb. "What is it, Julie?" Jaden asked his cousin.

She started to tell him about her vision she had while hugging her brother. It scared her because Jaden looked exactly like he did when he was the Supreme King; when his alter ego Haou was let out.

Jaden listened entirely, hearing every word and taking them into consideration. He gave his cousin some advice, though he wasn't entirely sure about the situation himself. The two hugged, and that triggered another vision.

This time Julie saw her brother, Jesse. He wasn't as his usual self either. He wore a tight, sleeveless, black turtleneck, tight black pants, and a blueish/purplish coat around his waist. There were armbands present on his biceps. Jesse's eyes were not their usual blue-green, they were bright orange. His teal hair was also darker. Julie knew that wasn't her brother, it was his alter ego, Johan.

Julie let Jaden go, and rushed inside. Jaden was confused, but followed his cousin nonetheless. Once inside the apartment, they saw that Megan and Jesse were nowhere to be found. Confused, Julie took a step forward, but looked back as she felt movement behind her. Now her cousin was gone as well. The inexperienced seer was panicking slightly and called out for anyone.

Then she heard a voice behind her. "If you want to see them again, you'll come with me."

It was Jesse, but not Jesse at the same time. It was Johan.

He flicked his wrist and suddenly the bluenette couldn't move. "What . . . have you done?" she asked as she suddenly couldn't breathe. One more flick and she fell unconscious.

...

Hm. The breakfast is going to get cold now that there's no one to eat it

...

Oh well, there are more important matters at hand!

* * *

As she was unconscious, Julie saw yet another vision. This time she saw Haou and Johan standing over her and Megan. The said girls were chained to a wall that looked as if it were hundreds of years old.

"You killed them! You _bastards_!" the black-haired girl yelled.

The Supreme King just smirked as he saw the girl struggle and shout at him. Johan however was looking at his sister, well _Jesse's_ sister. She wasn't saying anything; she kept her head down and did not struggle against the chains.

"What's the matter Julianni? Hm? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, you don't have one anymore! Ha!" the darker half of Jesse taunted her.

Julie had indeed had her tongue cut off, and was glaring darkly at her so-called _brother_.

Julie's eyes snapped open as she panted heavily. _That vision was _way_ more intense than the others,_ she thought. She looked around, trying to even her breathing back out, and saw she was chained to the same wall she was in her vision. She was scared for a moment before she realized her tongue hadn't been cut off, thankfully.

She looked around, hoping to find something to help her escape, but had no such luck.

* * *

Haou was sitting in one of the many rooms of his castle here in the Underworld. He had an enchanted mirror in his lap so he could see what his prisoners were doing. His prisoners being the very girls who'd helped him escape the dark prison in Jaden's mind. The door to his room opened and Johan stepped through it. Johan, being Johan of course, smirked and sat very close to Haou on the bed. Haou, being Haou, did not want Johan so close to him. He growled in annoyance and moved away, trying to focus on the mirror. Johan was being Johan again, and moved Haou towards him, disregarding his protests. Haou put the mirror down, forgetting about his prisoners for a second, and turned around in Johan's lap.

"What is it, my little Haou?" the bluenette asked.

"You away from me," the Supreme King said, trying to get out of the taller man's lap.

Johan wasn't having any of it. His eyes narrowed as he held on tighter to his king. The king wasn't in charge right now, _Johan_ was.

Haou noticed his old lover's glare, and met it with one even more intense. Johan softened his glare and smirked at Haou, who looked confused. Gently leaning in, Johan tilted Haou's chin up. Haou, thinking the bluenette was going to kiss him, moved his head so he was facing the window. Johan's smirk widened, as he was not going for a kiss, but for his neck. A warm tongue licked the cold neck of the Supreme King. The said king would never admit it, but he absolutely loved it when Johan teased him like this. Caught up in the moment, the two didn't realize one of the prisoners had broken through the chains.

* * *

Back in the cell, Julie had found a way to break the chains. Luckily, she still had her deck, and for some reason or another, duel monsters came to life here. She had gotten the first card she pulled out, which was her trusty Demon Angel **[A/N – I made that card on a website so no stealing! :D Go make your own cards! It's fun]** and had her cut through her's and Megan's chains.

Asking her Demon Angel to carry her black-haired friend, Julie also summoned her Ice Jashinist **[A/N – Another card I made] **so they at least had a fighting chance. But deep down, Julie didn't want to fight her family members. They meant everything to her, even after the long time they spent away from each other after they graduated. Roaming the halls and trudging up and down stairs, they finally thought they made it out of the castle.

Megan, now awake and out of Demon Angel's arms, helped Julie push open the large, black doors. The doors did indeed take them outside, but only onto a balcony. The four girls, human and duel monster, all sighed in disappointment. Julie looked down from the edge of the balcony; it was only a two-story drop, they could make it. Demon Angel took Julie down while Ice Jashinist jumped with Megan. Once they touched the ground, a wave of dark energy washed over them, harming them as well as draining them. Julie felt a fear grow in her chest, and looked back towards the balcony they'd jumped from.

_Do they know we escaped?_

* * *

Haou, finally away from Johan with only a few love bites and a light blush, stared angrily at the mirror.

The girls had escaped!

Hating the fact that he'd been distracted by his bluenette lover, the Supreme King stood up from the bed and marched right towards the door. Johan, wondering what had got his king all stressed out, followed. They saw that the double doors at the end of the hall had been opened; they rushed towards it, hoping the girls hadn't escaped. The said girls were right under the balcony, just enough so that the two wouldn't notice them.

Megan, who'd been noticing that things were a tad bit distorted in this realm, shared her opinions with her friend.

"Where do you think we are then?" Julie whispered to her.

"I'm not sure," the black-haired adult said, moving them back some more so they wouldn't be spotted. "Wherever we are, it can't be an actual realm."

Julie took these words into consideration. "Maybe . . . Maybe we're inside our own minds?" she said, her statement becoming a question as she wasn't sure.

Megan nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think you might be right. Do think you could get us out?"

Julie nodded, and closed her eyes. Then her 'tattoo' started glowing. The harder the focused, the brighter it glowed. After a minute she snapped her eyes open and a blinding light surrounded everything.


End file.
